


My Hero

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rating subject to change, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both took a sharp intake as they realized who the other was. Mark was staring into the same deep blue eyes he had been living with for three years. The same eyes he had seen next to him at lunch all through high school. He fucking god damn best friend. </p><p>-</p><p>Superheroes are badass. Being a superhero is badass. What's not badass? Finding out your roommate is also a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOOO Yes I started two fics at one, thing is I have about 5 chapters of this done, somewhere between 600-1k words each. Short and crap. Hope you all like!

The pink mustache, insistently, had been an accident. He had been looking through a box of old knick knacks from his childhood his mom had sent him when he found the old thing. It was still in great condition so, naturally, being the adult he was he put it on.

And then proceeded to forget about it. It wasn't itchy or anything so he just never took it off. When his roommate, Jack, walked in he hadn't said a thing about it and instead just smirked and ignored the fake pink facial hair altogether. Mark just asked him why he was laughing. His roommate just shrugged and kept chuckling.

The TV, that had been playing softly in the background, had just alerted them that a bank at the corner of Finn & Poe Ave was being held up. Jack seemed uninterested in the news and Mark acted the same. After a minute, he told Jack he forgot something at the store and would have to go out. Jack looked up at him, seeming like he had something to say but instead smirked and told him not to wait up and that he might be out late and not to wait up. Mark just nodded and left.

'He would be out late too,' Mark thought the second the door clicked shut and he started sprinting down the apartment complex to his car. When he got there, he quickly changed into his red and black outfit. He would be lying if he said he didn't change it from blue and black to match his hair. Quickly, running to the bank Mark had a moment to reflect his life.

When he was in high school, he had always been curious. Before his dad had passed he had been snooping around his dad's stuff and wound up in his dad's laboratory and into his latest machine. He was clumsy, still is, so him accidentally turning the machine on surprised no one. He blacked out the second the machine booted up.

When he came to he felt normal. He felt completely normal and for that he was grateful. Until that night he felt sick, like really sick and then he felt himself pass out again. When he woke up, at first he felt normal but slowly he started to realize strong, like really strong. Like he could lift his bed without even feeling it. He was fast, fast enough to leave class and eat without anyone noticing He could hear things he shouldn't hear, like gossip he would never admit but loved. To put it simply, he was super human.

Mark remembers trying to learn how to live his new life. He wasn't planning to give up his life for crime fighting. He had planned to just ignore his powers. But then he was pushed. It was something simple, just some punk in a back alley taking a dudes wallet and he snapped. He had only meant to punch the guy a little. Just enough to tell him to back off. But when the man went flying 5ft back into a wall and Mark knew he had to help people. He could help people.

Mark burst into the bank and quickly did a scan of the room. Two men were behind the counter quickly shoveling money into some bags and another was pointing a gun at him. It was a real shame bullets didn't hurt him, Mark thought smirking.

The guy was quick to pull the trigger but Mark was quicker. He yanked the gun from the man's and snapped it in half without an ounce of strength applied. Mark turned to deal with the other two behind him and only to be startled and find them floating in the air.

He knew exactly who it was making them float. The thought of him, even though Mark hated admiring it to himself, made his heart race unlike any villain ever had. The two floating men always knew who it was, it was apparent in the obvious fear on their faces. Mark didn't have a second to say anything witty before they other dropped to the floor unconscious and a man appeared with his back to Mark out of nothing of. His name was Septiceye.

The guy was a freaking beast. He may not have the brute force Mark had but he had a few other tricks up his sleeve. He had something of an all-seeing eye. He knew things were going to happen right before they did or if he could help it, didn't happen at all. Telekinesis and his ability to appear out of thin hair were also something to ogle at.

Mark had never had the pleasure of meeting Septiceye in real life so he was ready to jump out his skin when he saw who was turning around to greet him.

They both took a sharp intake as they realized who the other was. Mark was staring into the same deep blue eyes he had been living with for three years. The same eyes he had seen next to him at lunch all through high school. He fucking god damn best friend.

Jack saw it all too. Apparently, he also saw the one man trying to crawl out the door to escape arrest because with a flick of his wrist the man slammed against the wall.

"You still have the mustache on...," Jack whispered. It wasn't the earth-shattering first words Mark thought he would hear from Septiceye it's was just something his Jack would say. Something he would say with a chuckle late at night while they were watching movies, not a superhero he had idolized, "How did I not realize it with a name like Markiplier? It's kinda a dorky name. I should have known."

Mark had to laugh at that, "So much for your all-seeing eye."

Jack looked offended and opened his mouth about to defend his power when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. The both looked around startled to remember they were in the middle of a bank with still slightly frightened folk who were know watching the well-known crime fighters have a moment. "The authorities are on their way," was all Jack said before grabbing Mark.

The next second they were standing in their living room. The air felt heavy and Jack yet to let go of Mark. "I think we should talk," Mark said with a smirk.

"You think?" Jack said rolling his eyes.


	2. Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like!
> 
> Unbeta'd many mistakes. All my fault.

"So when were you planning on telling me?" Jack asked once they had both taken their costumes off and were sitting at the kitchen table.

Mark just gave him a look before replying cockily, "When were you?"

Jack held his hands up in defense. Mark couldn't help but laugh. They stayed up all night talking, telling each other the things about their double lives. They didn't know that these things they had been hiding had been eating them both up not telling the other.

"You know this is dangerous?" Mark whispered. Jack had at some point reached over during the night and they had been clasping each other's hands since then. Jack gave his hands a slight squeeze.

"Someone has to help. Why not us?" Mark had to agree. He couldn't tell Jack not to do this when he himself was doing it.

They both discussed how they had gotten powers. Mark told Jack how it was his father and it happened in high school. Apparently, it had happened around the same time for Jack. On their senior field trip to the science and research museum he had wondered in the research lab and when he heard people coming he tried to hide under a table to avoid getting yelled at and ended up knocking a beaker of chemicals on himself.

A week later his abilities had shown. Jack told him that's why had started to pull away in high school. Make remembers that. Jack had started saying he didn't want to hang out, he refused to leave the house at all.

"I though you had hated me."

Jack's head snapped up, "I would never hate," Mark watched Jack's face redden, "couldn't, even if I wanted too." Mark nodded. He understood how Jack felt. He couldn't leave him ever, especially now. "The mustache works."

Mark's brows drew together, "What?"

Jack laughed and pointed in the general direction of their costumes, "The pink mustache. You could make it a thing. I mean the big M is cool but, I don't know, maybe add it."

Mark thought on it for a second. Maybe it could work. He didn't really have a logo or anything, Jack had a large green eye. His M was very generic, adding a fluffy pink mustache would make it noticeable. "I like it. Good idea."

The air was heavy with one unasked question. Finally, Mark had to voice what he knew they both had thought, "Now what?"

"I'm not sure," Jack mumbled releasing Mark's hands and rubbing his face, "What if we...never mind."

"No what?"

Jack moved his hands down to reveal a small smile, "What if we teamed up?"

"Like partners?"

Jack nodded shyly, he had tugged his lower lip into his mouth and was worrying it. Mark felt his eyes unconsciously follow the movement.

Mark couldn't help but smile at the idea of fighting side by side with his best friend. Mark nodded, "I'd like that."

-

And that's how it all started. The crime fighters known as Septiceye and Markiplier had gone from being separate to always being spotted together.

It was terrifying. Separate they had been manageable but together? Together they were impossible to defeat. Not a single criminal dared try and come between them and the ones that did were quickly taken care of.

They moved in a complete sync that can only come from knowing your partner. They had flow between them that anyone could see, they were linked. If you had the pleasure, or misfortune, of seeing them fight it was like watching art.

But all good days must come to an end. And that's exactly what Cry thought. He hadn't even shown up on the heroes radar at first. But soon enough Mark and Jack started hearing whispers of his name through the criminal underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This do is going places. Not places that matter or are relevant but places.


	3. What's in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new name rises on the street, a villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol you thought this was dead. Nope. This is just how slow I update!

Mark had the thug by his shirt and a fist raised menacingly, "Who is he?" Mark spit in the man's face. Jack was calmly standing behind him. Jack rarely spoke in the field. It was nearly the opposite of who he actually was.

"If I knew I would have already told you! Fucking either knock me out or go!" The man shouted.

"Fuck you," Mark said and punched him once in the face. He yanked the man's head back and watched a stream of blood leak from his nose, "Cryatomic, who is he? What does he look like? WHAT DOES HE WANT!?"

"I don't know...but I might know someone who does?"

Mark glanced back at Jack looking for a sign. This had been all they ever heard. No one knew who Cry was but everyone seemed to know someone who would. It was an endless loop.

This Cry character was impossible to catch. Every time Mark or Jack thought they were closing in on him they arrived at the crime scenes too late.

The crimes had no pattern. Sometimes he would hold up a bank and no one could remember seeing his face just that 'there had to be a man there? I swear I saw him but I can't remember anything about him...am I insane?' Sometimes it was something less pleasant than robbery, sometimes it was murder. The crime scenes were stomach turning, he left nothing recognizable about the victims. The only clue that the crimes were Cry's was a single black rose at each crime scene.

Mark blamed himself for ever new death. He had to catch this bastard. It felt personal like he was playing with them.

Jack was looking deeply at the man. Mark knew he was trying to root through the man's expression, "He knows something, he's just not saying."

Mark smirked and looked back to the man who trembling now, "Hear that? You lied. Said you didn't know anything but turned out you do. Guess what that means, punk. Better start talking," Mark said raising his fist.

The guy quickly raised his hands and in a hurried voice said, "He's a Super. Like you two. He has powers. No one can remember him. Like doesn't exist. They say he's chaos. He has no meaning behind his actions just to cause havoc in his wake. He covers his face for some reason. He was left with a face less than human apparently after his accident but no one's ever seen it. He wears a mask, it's white with a black face. He can control things with his mind. I don't know anything else I swear."

Mark throw the man on the ground, "For not knowing anything that sure was a lot."

The man trembled and crawled away from Mark. People always seemed more scared of Mark, brute force scared them. Mark knew they should be scared of Jack. He was truly a force of nature, Mark was just fast and strong, seemingly invincible although he didn't want to test it. "Please don't hurt me."

Mark just huffed and turned away, "Fine I won't. He will."

Jack flicked his hand slightly sending the man slamming into the ceiling. He dropped to the floor with a shout and passed out when his head hit the ground.

Mark let the tension run out of him with a sigh, "What are we going to do?"

Jack looked at Mark with a face mirroring the frustration Mark felt. He took Mark's hand and had them home in a blink of an eye. "I don't know, Mark, but we can handle it. I know we can."

Mark felt his body crumbling as he into Jack's body. Over the past months, since they had found out about each other, their relationship had changed. Something more intimate that had taken seed in high school finally started to grow, although neither acted on anything more than slight touches that before would feel forbidden. "I couldn't, not if I didn't have you."

"Well, you have me silly, and you won't loses me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
